Maternal Jutsu
by where-is-my-tennant
Summary: TEMP HIATUS A srange justu hits kakashi and iruka and they end up pregnant with sasuke and naruto. they get invited to hogwarts to teach and guard someone. but can they do that in their condition? MPREG. I DO NOT OWN!
1. Chapter 1

Maternal Justu and Maternal Potion

'_Ugh, where am I? Ouch, my head hurts. Why is it so dark?'_ Naruto thought to himself. All he remembered was that he, Sasuke, Kakashi and Iruka were fighting an enemy ninja, when the enemy ninja used some sort of jutsu on them. After that all he saw was darkness.

_'Wonder where I am? Wonder where the others are?'_ a voice interrupted his thoughts. It sounded like Iruka- sensei.

"Kakashi what are we going to do? I can't find Naruto and you can't find Sasuke. Iruka said franticly, which was true, they haven't seen them since that ninja used some weird jutsu.

"Iruka calm down. Lets go to the Hokage and tell her what happened." He answered calmly, but in reality he was a little panicky too. After all he really cared about his students.

Sasuke was at that moment thinking what Naruto was thinking to himself earlier. '_What the hell happened? Why is so dark? Is that Kakashi and Iruka's voices? Where are their voices coming from? Hmm…'_

"Yeah, ok let's go to the Hokage." Iruka replied to Kakashi. Kakashi nodded, and they both jumped into a tree.

_'What the hell!? Am I moving, what is this feeling?'_ Naruto and Sasuke thought at the same time. Naruto tried to move his arms to try to feel around him, but couldn't. He panicked when he realized that he couldn't move, but when he tried to open his eyes he saw a reddish color_. 'Ok. This can't be good.'_

Sasuke on the other hand was reacting just as badly. He had also tried to move but failed, but he too also saw a reddish color around him. _'Crap, what is this!?_

Kakashi and Iruka burst into Tsunade's office about two minutes later.

"Tsunade-sama! Naruto and Sasuke are missing!" Iruka practically shouted at her.

Tsunade looked up from her blasted paperwork alarmed. "What do you mean they're missing?! Weren't they with you two!?"

"Yes they were, and then the enemy ninja did some strange jutsu and we passed out, when we opened our eyes they were gone" Kakashi explained, suddenly not feeling well at all.

Tsunade took a deep breath and said, "Ok, no need to panic, I will send some ANBU teams out to search for them, in the mean time I want to check to make sure you two are alright." As Kakashi and Iruka looked like they were about to vomit right in front of her, she added, "Bathrooms over there." She pointed towards a door in her office. Kakashi and Iruka raced to the bathroom to empty their stomachs.

"Hmm, I wonder what made those two so sick. That jutsu must have something to do with it. I must find out what." Tsunade said to herself. "I must find out where Naruto and Sasuke are too."

Kakashi and Iruka walked back into the room a little pale and green looking. They both sat down in chairs that were in front of the desk. "Are you guys alright?" Tsunade asked. Iruka and Kakashi nodded. "Good, now, lets go to the other room so I can confirm that you are alright." She said walking towards the door.

Iruka looked at Kakashi, "Do you really think that something's wrong with us Kakashi?"

"I don't know Iruka, but there's no harm in making sure is there?" Kakashi said following Tsunade into her examine room next door. "I suppose not, but I really want to go out to look for Naruto and Sasuke."

"Relax Iruka, don't forget who they are. They will be fine." Kakashi told the distraught man.

_'What's going on? I hear everyone but I can't see anyone. I feel strange, what is that retching noise? Where is Sasuke? Is he going through this too? Why am I asking all these questions?'_ Naruto was asking himself.

_'Ugh, what is that sound? Sounds like someone is puking. Where is everyone, why can't I see anyone? All I see is red. I wonder where Naruto is.'_ Sasuke thought, once again trying to move but failing.

**'Kit, are you okay?'**said a voice inside Naruto's head.

'_Huh, oh hey Kyuubi.'_ Naruto thought back. _'Yeah, I'm okay. But where am I?__'_

'**You wouldn't believe me if I****told you, Kit.' ****Kyuubi replied. **

'_Is it that bad?'_ Naruto asked a little worried.

' **Well, depends on how you look at it.' **Kyuubi told him. **'I can connect you to Sasuke's mind so that you can talk, or think, to each other if you want.'**

'_So Sasuke is ok!' Naruto thought happily. 'Yeah, please connect me to Sasuke please!__'_

'**Ok, Kit just keep calm, because if you get too excited or upset, you might hurt Iruka.'**And with that he connected Naruto and Sasuke's mental minds.

_'What do you mean that I might hurt Iruka? Kyuubi what are you talking about?' _Naruto asked bewildered.

_**'Naruto?'**_Sasuke thought. _**'Naruto is that you?'**_ Sasuke had no clue on how he heard Naruto's voice, but he had heard it.

_'Sasuke, is that you? Where did you come from' Naruto asked him. _

'_**No clue, one minute I was thinking about where I was, and the next I'm talking to you.'**_

_Oh, I think Kyuubi did that. He made it so that we can think to each other.' _ Naruto told him. _'Ne, Sasuke, do you know where you are?'_

'_**No, but I do see reddish stuff all around me. How about you?'**_

'_Same here, but I don't think that we're in the same place.' Naruto answered._

**'Hey Kit, and Sasuke.' **Kyuubi greeted.

'_**Uh, Naruto who is this?' **_Sasuke asked confused.

'_Oh, Sasuke this is Kyuubi. I think he's gonna tell us where we are, right Kyuubi?'_ Naruto said with a commanding tone.

'**Uh…yeah sure.**' He said a little nervously, because Naruto can get a little scary sometimes. **'But you must try not to get too upset, Sasuke could hurt Kakashi , and Naruto could hurt Iruka. Try to stay calm.'** He told them, but he knew it would be pointless.

**'Ok, the both of you are fetus's. Sasuke is inside of Kakashi and Naruto is inside of Iruka.' **He said as he braced himself for the explosion. And soon enough it followed.

'_What?!?!?!? What do you mean we're fetuses?' _Naruto shouted in his mind at Kyuubi. Sasuke just stayed silent.

**'Well, remember that enemy nin?'**

'_**Yeah, but what does that have to do wi-…oh.' **_Sasuke thought realizing what happened.

'**Exactly. That ninja used the "Maternal Jutsu."' Kyuubi said. **_'Maternal Jutsu? What's that?'_** 'Just listen to Tsunade, she's about to find out about you two.' ** Kyuubi let out a laugh. It was going to be funny to see Kakashi and Iruka's reaction.

After Tsunade checked the both of them, she found out what had happened to Naruto and Sasuke. "Well I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I know where Sasuke and Naruto are."

"You know where they are?!" Iruka asked her jumping out of the chair he was sitting in. "Iruka please stop jumping, you might make Naruto or Sasuke dizzy." Tsunade chided.

Kakashi and Iruka stared at her confusedly. " What do you mean I might make them dizzy?"

She took a deep breath. 'might as well get this over with'. " That justu that you mentioned was the Maternal Justu." She paused as both of the shinobi blanched.

" Does that mean that we're pregnant with Sasuke and Naruto?" Kakashi asked slowly.

Tsunade sighed. " Yes, I can feel their chakra coiled up in your abdomen's, though I don't know which one you are carrying." She looked up at them expecting to see sadness or anger or …something, but not expecting to see the huge grins on their faces. ( Kakashi had taken off his mask when he threw up)

" This means that Naruto and Sasuke finally will have a family now." Iruka said softly placing a hand on his toned stomach.

" I wish we could find out who is carrying who?" Kakashi said mimicking Iruka's hand action.

"Actually there is. There is a justu that I recently came across that allows the fetus from the maternal justu to talk or think mentally to the carrier. I believe that I can place it on you two." Tsunade said looking at them with curiosity. She too wondered who was inside of whom.

The two shinobi nodded and stood in front of the Hokage's desk. Tsunade walked up to the two and made some hand signs and placed her hands on both of their stomachs gently and murmured, " Maternal Mind Connection Justu." She then took her hands off of their stomachs and stood back.

Naruto was listening to what the three shinobi were doing and decided to test out this justu. _'Sasuke, can anyone else talk to you?" _ He heard Iruka's voice instead, _" Naruto? Is that you?" _

Naruto sighed with relief and exicitment. Iruka was going to be his mother/father! _" Yea, Iruka – sensai, does this mean that I'm growing inside of you and not kakashi – sensai?"_

Iruka laughed, _" yes Naruto I think you are growing inside of me… wow. Never thought I'd ever say that!" _

Kakashi and Sasuke also were having a conversation. _" Sasuke, I'm guessing that you are the one inside of me. Am I right?"_

Sasuke was actually relived that Kakashi was the one carrying him. No don't get him wrong, he likes Iruka too. But he had a special bond with this man. _" Hai, sensei."_

Tsunade looked at the two pregnant men in front of her. They looked deep in thought. She decided that it was time to bring them back. " So, is the justu working?"

They both nodded their heads. " Good, could you tell me who you are carrying?"

Iruka stepped forward. " Hokage I am carrying Naruto." Kakashi stepped forward and said, " and I am carrying Sasuke." The Hokage nodded. "So we need to talk about this, sit down." She gestured to the empty seats in front of her.

" Now the maternal justu is designed so that the strongest ninja are transformed into fetus's. The carriers are made to go through all of the changes and… pain of going through childbirth." The other two winced. " Your bodies will change for the birth, to a female. After about one or two months after the birth, we can change them back to their rightful ages, although," she paused and looked the two men the eye. " although, their original mother's genes have been replaced by yours." She looked for a reaction.

Kakashi spoke up first. " So that means that we are their original… mothers now?"

" Yes, they will have your genes, and will look similar to you." Tsunade said. " You will be their only living relatives so please make it count." She added quietly.

Iruka just started to cry softly. " Iruka what's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka shook his head. " I always loved Naruto as a son, and now he really is my son. I'm just so happy." Kakashi nodded his head. " Same here."

Tsunade thought that whoever that enemy ninja was, was pretty stupid. These two are obviously very happy. " you two go home and explain this to Naruto and Sasuke. come back tomorrow so we can discuss your missions for the next seven to eight months."

" You mean…"

" Yes Iruka. You and Kakashi are three months along now. About a month and you will begin to show." She teased. " Oh and you should know that male pregnancy lasts about ten to eleven months." She added. They nodded, and walked out of the office, and when they got to the, street they parted, deep in thought. Or conversation.

Back in her office Tsunade sighed as a piece of what was a thickish yellow paper popped onto her desk. She unfolded it and noticed a wax seal with a snake, lion, badger, and raven ( is that the mascot for ravenclaw?) intertwined around a large H. She sighed again as she realized who this was from. She read it.

'_Tsunade – sama, _

_I believe you remember me. I am Dumbledore Albus, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would like your permission to have a meeting with you tomorrow to discuss some urgent business. Please send your answer right away. All you have to do is write your reply down on the bottom of the parchment and it will appear at my desk._

_Dumbledore Albus,_

_Headmaster of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_p.s I like lemon drops!_

Tsunade shook her head at that last comment. She took out a pen and wrote on the parchment she thought it was called, her answer. The paper disappeared with a pop. She went back to thinking of how happy Iruka and Kakashi seemed when they were told about being pregnant with their favorite students. "They will all have a family now." She said softly to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I do not own harry potter nor Naruto, but I do in my dreams…I love being asleep **_

* * *

" _Iruka-sensei, are you okay, you don't sound too good."_ Naruto asked his sensei.

Iruka placed his head on the cool surface of the toilet bowl_. " Hai Naruto, its just morning sickness. Don't worry it'll pass." _He heard Naruto say okay, and go back to sleep. After all he said that there wasn't much to do in there.

Iruka got up and brushed the foul taste of bile out of his mouth, and went to the kitchen to get a very light breakfast, which of course was a little of Raman. Even as a fetus Naruto still has a strong love for Raman. He went and got dressed, and left to go to the Hokage's office to hear about a new mission for him and Kakashi for the next few months to a year.

* * *

" _Hey Sasuke, do you enjoy watching me puke my guts out every morning_?" Kakashi asked, getting up shakily from the bathroom floor.

" _That's what you get for using the head hunter's jutsu on me when we took the genin exam."_ Sasuke replied sleepily. He didn't know why, but he was always tired. He should tell Kakashi… when he woke up from his nap.

Kakashi shook his head. _" Sasuke, you're still upset about that? It's been, what four years since that happened." _Kakashi sighed, when he didn't get a response. It seemed that Sasuke was always tired and/or sleepy. He decided to ask Tsunade-Sama about this.

He made himself piece of toast, and left to go to Hokage's Tower, to meet with the Hokage and Iruka-Sensei, about missions.

He walked into the office ten minutes late, and immediately he started to recite his excuse. " Sorry I'm late, but one of my nin-hounds lost his dog tags and I had to search all over the apartment for them." He held up the dog tags in question.

Iruka who was standing by the desk, shook his head, and Tsunade's face turned into a interesting shade of red. Kakashi heard a chuckle from the corner, and spun around quickly, kunai in hand. This action caused Sasuke to wake up, _" Whas going on?"_ he asked dizzily.

Kakashi jumped slightly. He had almost forgotten about him_. " Sorry Sasuke, its just that there is a man here who startled me."_ He replied sheepishly.

All he heard was a _" Hn"_ before silence. He sighed.

"Kakashi-Sensei? Are you alright?" Iruka's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He turned to look at him, and Tsunade. He then remembered the odd looking man, and turned to get a good look at him. He was very old, if the whiteness of his beard had anything to say. He also wore very strange clothes. A bright orange dress thing with dark blue swirls on it. He wore a hat to match. Yet he had a strong aura coming off of him.

He raised an eyebrow at the colors, they reminded him of Naruto and Sasuke. He turned to Iruka to answer his question. " Yes Iruka I'm fine, I was just talking with Sasuke." He looked at Tsunade. " Hokage-Sama, I wanted to ask you if its normal for Sasuke to be sleeping most of the time. He never seems to wake much, should I be worried?" He asked her, sitting down in one of the curious looking chairs in front of the desk. Come to think of it, where did these chairs come from anyway?

Iruka spoke too. " Yes I wanted to ask that as well. Naruto is always sleeping, which for him is very… unusual." He said, staring at the old man who has said nothing, but watch them the whole time, and eat a strange little candy.

Tsunade 'hmmed'. " Well since they are developing all over again, I imagine they would be tired. Don't worry though, I'm sure in a months time they will be awake some more." She told them while motioning the old man towards them.

" Iruka, Kakashi, this is Dumbledore Albus. He is your employer for the next year or so." She said, glaring at the little orange book sticking out of Kakashi's pocket. Kakashi saw this and quickly pushed the book back into his pocket. Tsunade sighed. Kakashi turned his attention back to Dumbledore.

" I am the headmaster for a wizard school, and I need your help keep my students safe." He said while handing out little yellow sweets. The shinobi popped them into their mouths. _" Mhmm. Its good." _The three thought.

Iruka spoke. " Where is your school and what will be doing exactly. We can will not be able to do much in a couple of months." He sat down next to Kakashi.

Dumbledore looked a little curious, and he voiced it. " Why won't you two be able to do much in a couple of months?"

Iruka and Kakashi looked at Tsunade. She sighed and began the long examination. " Kakashi and Iruka both got hit with a jutsu along with two of our best shinobi , Sasuke and Naruto. And it had a huge effect." She paused for the dramatic effect.

" Kakashi is pregnant with Sasuke and Iruka is expecting Naruto." She said tiredly.

Dumbledore looked surprised, but not that surprised. " Ah. Not to worry. Male Pregnancy is not all that uncommon in the wizarding world. Hogwarts, my school, has a wonderful nurse who would love to care for you." He explained, a bright twinkle in his blue eyes.

The shinobi cast a glance at each other. Iruka was surprised when Dumbledore told them that men getting pregnant was…common. He felt a little lightheaded and placed his head in his hands, and let out a little groan.

He heard Naruto' s voice again. _" Hey Iruka-Sensei, who is that other voice in the room. Oh and I want some Raman, I'm hungry." _Iruka sighed. Of course the first thing Naruto would think of when he woke up was his Raman.

" _Hai, Naruto. I'll eat some Raman as soon as the meeting is over. Okay?" _

" _okay sensei. When is the meeting over?" Naruto asked eagerly. _

" _**Its over when its over dobe. Now be quiet, I'm trying to sleep." **_Sasuke thought groggily.

If Naruto could jump he would have. _" Sasuke don't do that!!" _Naruto thought angrily.

All the got was a _**"Hn"**_. Iruka and Kakashi were confused. Could Naruto and Sasuke somehow communicate with each other?

" Iruka? Kakashi? Are you guys alright?" Tsunade asked, concerned. Dumbledore was watching, a little concern in his bright blue eyes.

" Huh? Oh yeah, its just that Naruto was complaining about Raman. I promised him I would eat some later." Iruka said, looking sheepish.

" All Sasuke did was tell me that he wanted sushi, and then went back to sleep." He sighed. " Why do I get the antisocial one.?" Iruka laughed.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. " How far along are you two?" he asked, taking out a yellowish piece of paper, and a feather and ink.

" These two are about three and a half months along." Tsunade said. Dumbledore wrote this down. He saw the questioning faces and said, " For our nurse, so she could keep track of your pregnancies." The shinobi nodded.

" So what are we going to be doing, as Iruka said we won't be able to do much later on." Kakashi said as he place his hand over his slightly upset stomach.

Dumbledore chuckled. "No need to worry. All I need is two new professors, and for someone to watch out for my students.

Iruka and Kakashi glanced at each other. They nodded. Dumbledore smiled, " I will be here for you tomorrow. You will receive more information when we arrive at the school. Which the first day is tomorrow." He added.

The shinobi nodded, and he disappeared with a swish of his cloak. The konoha ninja looked at each other. Iruka was the first person to stand. " I had better go. Naruto is bugging me about his Raman. See you tomorrow Kakashi, Hokage-Sama." He bowed then left the office.

Kakashi got up as well. " I had better go and eat some sushi." He paused by the door.

" You know, I never liked sushi until now. Hmm." He shrugged his shoulders, and left as well.

Tsunade just sighed took a swing from her sake bottle, and looked at the paperwork mountain on her desk. She sighed again. ' I'm going to need more sake.' She thought to herself.

* * *

At the Raman shop, Iruka had just finished his fifth bowl, and was leaving to go pack for his mission. He rubbed his abdomen absently.

" _That feels good sensei. That motion is so soothing…"_ Naruto trailed off, falling asleep once again. Iruka laughed. He was getting strange looks from the villagers, but kept on rubbing his stomach.

* * *

At the sushi shop, Kakashi was also leaving to go pack, when he ran into Sakura… literally. She landed on the floor with a 'ooph!'.

"Sorry! I didn't see you!" she apologized quickly. When she realized who she bumped into, he was already running towards the restroom. She followed, and heard retching in one of the stalls. "Sensei? Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

She heard the toilet flush, the door opened to see a pale Kakashi rubbing his stomach.

" _That feels good. So relaxing, keep doing that."_ Sasuke muttered, falling asleep.

Kakashi sighed, and turned to his student. " I'm alright Sakura, its just morning sickness. It'll go away in a few weeks." He saw her eyes go huge, and stare at his belly.

" Y-you're pregnant?!" she exclaimed loudly. He shhhhed her.

" Yes but not how you think I am." He saw a confused light in her eyes.

'This will shock her.' He thought, amused. " I'm pregnant with Sasuke. Three and a half months actually." He saw her confusion rise. " It was a jutsu." He added. Sakura blinked, and tried to piece together she had heard. She then got huge grin on her face.

Kakashi backed away slowly. It is always a bad thing when Sakura grins like that. She launched herself at him.

" Sensei that's wonderful! Sasuke will have a family again!" she squealed.

Kakashi nodded and grinned a little. " I'm not the only man pregnant from a jutsu." He said, walking out of the restroom. Sakura blinked and blinked again. ' There's another?' Then it came to her. IRUKA-SENSEI!! He had been with Kakashi-Sensei, Sasuke and Naruto.

She froze. 'IRUKA-SENSEI IS PREGNANT WITH NARUTO?!?!?!?!' She looked around and quickly left the shop in search for her academy teacher.

* * *

**_So what do you think? is it good or not? please let me know if there's anything i can do to make it better. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Iruka had just finished packing when he heard a familiar yell. "Iruka-sensei!!" He sighed, it seemed like Sakura had found out about him and Kakashi. He opened the door, and Sakura came running into the apartment.

Sakura turned, and once she caught sight of her former sensei, she pounced on him. " Iruka-Sensei, is it true?!" she half-squealed.

"Yes Sakura it's true. Now would you please let me go, Naruto is complaining." He said pealing her off of him.

Sakura looked at her former teacher. 'He seems so much happier, and brighter somehow.' She thought. She looked around the apartment. She spotted the bag that he had finished packing moments before.

"Iruka-Sensei, are you going somewhere?" she asked curiously.

He nodded, "Yes. Kakashi and I are going on a year long mission on the mainland." He answered, rubbing his upset stomach. This woke Naruto up from one of his many naps.

"_Iruka-Sensei?" _he said sleepily,_ "Is that Sakura? _

"_Yes. She seems to have heard about us." _Iruka answered.

"_Oh. Tell her I said hi…"_ was all Naruto said before he dozed off again.

Iruka looked up to see Sakura staring at him. "Naruto says hello."

Sakura was confused. "How do you know what Naruto said? You can't hear him can you?"

Iruka nodded. "Tsunade-Sama placed a jutsu on us, which enabled Kakashi and I to be able to hear Sasuke and Naruto's thoughts and, them ours."

Sakura nodded in understanding. Iruka looked at the time and turned back to Sakura.

"I have to go now Sakura, I promise to contact you for the birth of Sasuke and Naruto, okay?" He said in a rush grabbing his bag and heading for the door.

"Okay Iruka-sensei. Good luck!" by the time Sakura had even completed her sentence Iruka was already a mile away. Sakura shook her head. Iruka and Kakashi-sensei are going to have a busy year. She hoped that Sasuke and Naruto would have a better life this time around. She turned around and headed home. She couldn't wait for the birth of her best friends.

&&&&&

Kakashi was just about to leave the memorial stone to go to the Hokage's office, when he had another urge to vomit.

"_Not again! This is the third time today that I puked my guts out!"_ He thought as he stumbled over to a bush, quickly removed his mask, and vomited violently. After all of his dinner had graciously appeared before him, he dry heaved for a few minutes. When his body relaxed, he slid onto the grass to catch his breath. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and shakily made his way to his feet.

"_That sounded pretty bad. Are you alright sensei?" _asked a drowsy Sasuke.

"_I'm fine. It seems that I am going to have bad morning sickness while pregnant with you."_ Kakashi said while picking up his bag and pulling his mask back up. He heard Sasuke mutter _"if you are sure you're okay.."_ before falling to sleep once more. Kakashi shook his head slightly and made his way to the Hokage's office.

&&&&&

Albus Dumbledore arrived in the office five minutes to seven to take Kakashi and Iruka back to Hogwarts. When he appeared in the large office he saw that only the Hokage was there nodded to him. He bowed back.

"It seemed that they're late. Very common of Kakashi, but very unusual for Iruka. He's almost always on time." Tsunade mused. As if on cue, Iruka burst into the office looking very out of breath. Two seconds after him, Kakashi came in panting and pale.

Albus and Tsunade exchanged glances and allowed the expecting shinobi to catch their breath. Once they did they settled in the chairs in front of the desk. Iruka spoke first.

"I am so sorry I'm late. Sakura caught up with me and wouldn't leave me alone." He said very quickly looking over to where Albus was standing. Albus smiled reassuringly.

"And where were you Kakashi?" Tsunade demanded.

"Well," he began, "I was at the stone about to leave when I had another bout of morning sickness. I had to sit on the grass for a bit before I could stand up." He saw Iruka give him a sympathetic look.

"Yes, I got a bad bout this morning too." Iruka grimaced, " it was horrible."

Albus chuckled. " I am sure it was." He clapped his hands.

"Now, if you both are ready, we need to depart." Kakashi and Iruka nodded, and he pulled out a scroll.

"Just place a finger on this, and make sure you have a good grip on your belongings." Albus explained.

Once everyone was ready Tsunade said, "Please inform me of when you two go into labor." Iruka and kakashi again winced at that thought.

"Don't worry Tsunade, I will contact you when the time come." He turned around and faced the two pregnant shinobi.

"We will leave in 4 seconds brace yourselves." As soon as he finished speaking, they disappeared in a bright light.

"I hope those two have a great pregnancy." The 6th hokage whispered softly.

The odd trio ended up in the headmaster's office. Iruka and kakashi hunched over and vomited all over the beautiful office. Albus stood behind them and rubbed their backs trying to mollify them. Once the shinobi's stomachs were empty, Albus waved the mess away with his hand. He guided them both to the comfy sofa.

"What the hell was that?" kakashi gasped out.

"I do not want to do that ever again, at least not when expecting." Panted Iruka.

"That, my boys, was a portkey, and doesn't mix well with pregnancies." Here he paused. "I do believe I should have told you two that." He said a little sheepish.

"That would have been nice!" exclaimed a cranky Iruka.

* * *

**This chapter is short, but i thought that you guys deserved something for waiting so long for an update. I had writers block, but i think its gone. Whoohoo!! By the way, did any of you see Sweeney Todd? Its my new obsession! I love it! Especially Alan Rickman and Johnny Depp!!(swoons) Next chapter coming up as soon as i can type it up!**

**Enjoy! read and REVIEW!! -**


End file.
